


Rely On Me

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: M/M, Post Movie, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere Reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Ooh could I maybe request something with an au of sorts where Vince somehow survives the end, and the reader takes care of our boy? He needs so much love y'all"





	Rely On Me

Ever since you came home to find your home burned to the ground, and your boyfriend barely alive you’ve done your best to take care of him.  Still, there’s only been so much you could do. You’re no doctor, and living out of a hotel is hard enough of the both of you. 

 

You don’t ask him what happened. You knew it would happen eventually. That someone would eventually come and try to put a stop to what Vincent and Bo had been doing. Where the two of you will go from here, and what it is you’ll do without the leading Sinclair to guide the two of you is still unknown.

 

For now you just try to focus on the good thing, Vincent is still alive and here with you. And while you nurse him back to his full health, he has no choice but to rely on you. 

 

Bo being gone might not be the worst thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
